Deseos sin Cumplir
by Shika Xool
Summary: ¡Sorpresa Ore-sama!, su fiesta aún no ha empezado y algunos ya se han calentado...Diversas parejas, distintos institutos, todos juntos en la mansión de Jiroh. 1º capi, Silver Pair...Llega Gakuto, ¿para bien o para mal?
1. Quiero ser tuyo

**DESEOS SIN CUMPLIR**

_**Capítulo # 1: Quiero ser tuyo...**_

-¡Chotaroh, ayúdame con las papas!-se escuchó la voz de Shishido desde la cocina.

-¡Allá voy Shishido-san!-respondió Ohtori desde la habitación de un durmiente pelinaranja-Vamos Jiroh-san, usted también tiene que ayudar -.-U

El lindo Chotaroh intentaba despertar al bello durmiente (recalcando lo de bello o-o) La pregunta es: ¿qué hace Ohtori en el cuarto de Jiroh?, y ¿Porqué Shishido está en la cocina de la casa de Jiroh? o.O

-Rayos, Atobe llegará muy pronto-dijo Shishido que se encontraba en la cocina cubierto de harina y cáscaras de papas-¡Chotaroh, date prisa!

El pobre Shishido estaba... ¿cocinando? Sí, eso hacía, cocinaba para Atobe, ¡¿qué rayos hacía Shishido cocinando para Atobe en la casa de Jiroh?! O.O

-Me rindo, despertar a Jiroh-san es imposible-dijo Chotaroh que ya estaba más que cansado y resignado.

Ohtori había intentado despertarlo con todo, desde gritos y cachetadas, hasta platillos y música metalera (wii, esa musica está de moda xD)

-Hum...Atobe, quiero...eso-decía Akutagawa entre sueños mientras daba vueltas en su cama.

-¡Jiroh-san!-exclamó el peligris algo aterrado-¡No quiero saber que está soñando!

-Atobe, quiero...más...-seguía entre sueños.

-¡Ah! ¡Jiroh-san es un pervertido!-dijo Ohtori que estaba más que alterado y con las mejillas ardiendo mientras sus pensamientos se guiaban de las palabras de su risueño sempai.

-¡Más más...!-exclamaba con una sonrisa sin dejar de moverse sobre la cama-¡...más, más chocolates!, más...hum, ¡rico!-soñaba con Atobe y sus deliciosos chocolates sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Chocolates?... ¡Ah! ¡Shishido-san!-dijo desesperado antes de salir rápidamente de la habitación y dirigirse a la cocina.

Shishido estaba enfurecido, bañado en harina y cáscaras de papas, cáscaras de huevos, y con varias chispas de chocolate sobre su ropa.

-¡¡Chotaroh!! ¡¿Qué rayos hacías?! ÒoÓ

Ohtori no pudo aguantar la risa al ver el aspecto de su sempai, no pudo parar de reír hasta que sintió que era bañado en agua helada.

-Para que se te quite lo burlón ¬¬+-dijo shishido con un balde vacío en las manos.

-¡Ah! ¡Shishido-san! o-gritó temblando como un pollito mojado (recalcando la palabra pollito xD)

-Lo siento Chotaroh, pero te lo merecías u.ú

-¡Pero hace frío!-dijo mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo y tiritaba.

El bello Chotaroh se veía tan indefenso, inocente, y mojado (sobre todo mojado xD)

Shishido se acercó a él de forma sensual (muy, muy sensual o¬o)

-Chotaroh, te ves tan...tan... ¡sexy!-dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

Pero claro, Ohtori no solo es lindo y tierno, sino que también tiene un cuerpo espectacular, y si sumamos el agua recorriendo su piel, nos da como resultado un Shishido excitado (recalcando lo de excitado o.o)

A pesar de ser un chico de aspecto frío y conservador, Ryou no pudo ante tal tentación (¡¡owo tentación!! O/O)

-"¿Escuché bien?, ¿me dijo sexy?"-pensaba Chotaroh mirando directamente el rostro de Shishido-...Shishido-san, ¿Porqué me mira así? o.O?

Ryou ignoró la pregunta de Ohtori, y fijó su mirada en su cuello, húmedo y delicioso, así lo veía él, delicioso.

Se acercó más a él, y aspiró el aroma de su cuello.

-Hueles...a miel-dijo antes de pasar sus labios sobre el cuello de Chotaroh.

El peligris había quedado atónito hasta el momento, pero al sentir los labios de su sempai sobre su piel, se estremeció notablemente.

-Shishido-san, ¿qué hace?-dijo algo asustado (recalcando la palabra algo u.u)

-¿Qué hago?...dime tú, ¿qué quieres que te haga?-dijo con un tono sensual (muy, muy sensual o¬o) antes de lamer el cuello del menor con su lengua húmeda y cálida.

Ohtori dio un gemido muy fuerte al sentir la lengua de Shishido.

-Shi...shido...san-intentaba no volver a gemir, pero era casi imposible, Shishido había empezado a subir su mano por debajo de su camisa-¡Agh!, Shishido...san, ¡agh! ¡Pare! por...por favor...-suplicaba Chotaroh al sentir que las manos de su tan querido sempai lo tocaban de manera maliciosa (recalcando la palabra maliciosa o/O)

-No te resistas Chotaroh-susurró Shishido a su oído-Se que quieres hacerlo, se que yo te gusto, y que me deseas-murmuró antes de besar los labios de Ohtori de manera posesiva.

El peligris se quedó quieto, pero luego no dudó en responder aquel beso.

¿A caso Chotaroh sentía algo más que amistad por su compañero de dobles?

Ryou al ver que era correspondido empieza a jugar con la lengua del menor, e increíblemente Ohtori accede al juego.

Lo que Shishido había dicho era cierto, Chotaroh lo deseaba, desde mucho antes. Se había enamorado de él como un estúpido, pero el temor de no ser aceptado había reprimido esos sentimientos hacia su sempai.

Y ahora estaba ahí, saboreando los labios de Shishido, jugando con su lengua, y dejándose tocar por él; lo deseaba, en serio deseaba que Shishido lo hiciera suyo... ¿Sería posible que eso sucediera?

Debido a la falta de aire, tuvieron que separarse. Ohtori respiraba con dificultad, pero Shishido, a pesar de tener la respiración agitada, no se detuvo; fue directo hacia el cuello del menor nuevamente y lo empezó a besar y lamer (recalcando la palabra nuevamente, ¿es que Ryou no se cansa o qué? ¬w¬)

-Hum, Shishido-san...yo...lo deseo...-dijo Chotaroh entre gemidos antes de bajar su mano hasta los pantalones de su sempai.

-Hum, veo que...ya no eres un niño-dijo el castaño mientras abrazaba a su "amigo" por la cintura y se apegaba más hacia él acorralándolo a la pared-Dime Chotaroh... ¿quieres...?

-¡¡Sí, si quiero!! -

-Pero no te he dicho que es lo que...

-¡Me da lo mismo!, si se trata de ti, ¡¡siempre voy a decir que sí!!

-...Entonces...-dijo Shishido antes de mover lentamente al menor haciendo que este se recostara sobre el piso-...empecemos mi querido Chotaroh.

-¡¡Tómame, tómame!! ¡¡QUIERO SER TUYO!!-gritaba Ohtori peor que las viejas cuando dan a luz xD

-Que impaciente o-oU

-Lo...lo siento, es por la emoción, me vuelve idiota -.-U

-Cla...claro, Chotaroh-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Después de recuperar ese semblante serio, prosiguió a besar los labios de su queridísimo kohai. Luego llevó la mano de este hasta sus propios pantalones.

-Diviértete mi hermoso niño-dijo con una sonrisa pervertida mientras intentaba desabrochar la camisa de Ohtori.

-¡Claro Shishido-san!, lo haré como en las películas que tiene Oshitari-sempai en su cuarto -dijo con una sonrisita inocente, muy digna de su estilo U¬¬

-¿Oshitari? o.O?...¿de qué películas estás hablando? o/O –dijo después de desabrochar por completo la camisa del menor, estaba un poco sonrojado al imaginarse aquellas películas.

-De esas que ve en la noche... ¿como era su nombre?, a sí, "Jeremy y las noches con un portero", y también había otra..."Diecinueve hombres en mi cama"...y también una que me quería prestar, se llamaba... "Noches eternas con tu kohai"

-¡¡QUÉ!! ÒooÓ-gritó sumamente enfurecido-"¡¿qué mierda intentabas Oshitari?! Ò.Ó"-pensó con aspecto muy molesto

Mientras en alguna parte de aquella adinerada casa...

-Ah... ¿por qué tanto escándalo?...-se levantó perezosamente de la cama antes de dar un pequeño bostezo-...No dejan a uno descansar en paz...me despiertan justo cuando estoy soñando que Atobe me daba mis chocolatitos en la boca...-salió de su habitación con los cabellos despeinados y los ojos entreabiertos.

Y en la cocina de aquella casa casi mansión, se podía ver a un Chotaroh en el piso con carita ingenua e imbécil y con la camisa desabrochada dejando ver sus pectorales y otras partes igual de atractivas de su cuerpo, mientras sus manos permanecían en una parte específica de los pantalones de su sempai, que precisamente estaba sobre él.

-Shishido-san, ¿por qué tan molesto?

-Dime Chotaroh, ¿Oshitari te ofreció algo?, ¿te tocó?, ¿te besó?... ¿haz tenido sexo con él? ó.ò -la preocupación de que su amado y hermoso niño hubiera dejado atrás su inocencia le estaba calentando la cabeza.

-¡Claro que no! o/o...jamás he hecho el amor con nadie...siempre he estado en la espera de que me hicieras caso Shishido-san, para que tú fueras mi primera vez.

-...Chotaroh...-susurró antes de acercarse a los labios del menor y besarlo con mucha suavidad y ternura.

-...Shishido-san, quiero que me hagas el amor, onegai...-dijo antes de apretar suavemente el miembro de Ryou.

-¡Ahmm!...-Shishido no pudo evitar el gemido causado por aquella caricia que lo llenaba de ansias-...Claro, mi hermoso niño...

Besó y lamió su cuello, sus hombros, sus dulces pectorales, lamía y mordía con delicadeza cada uno de sus pezones; mientras su kohai jadeaba de placer al sentirse hervir debajo de su tan excitante Shishido-san.

-Hum... ¡Te amo Shishido-san!, te amo y...quiero ser solo tuyo, quiero que...me hagas el amor hasta ya no poder más...¡Ahmm!-la cocina se llenó de los gemidos y las declaraciones de amor del peligris.

-...Te haré el amor hasta que se haga de noche, te haré el amor hasta que vuelva a salir el sol, te haré gritar de placer, te haré hervir cuando me sientas dentro de ti, te haré...-puf, la puerta de la cocina se abre de un duro portazo.

-¡¡Te haré llorar, pero a palazos!!, ¡¡y a ti también si no salen ahora mismo de mi cocina!!, ¡¡PAR DE CALENTURIENTOS!! ÒooÓ

-¿Jiroh?

-¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Jiroh-san!!-exclamó el "hermoso niño" al ver a su risueño sempai mirándolos con furia. Empujó a Shishido con gran fuerza haciendo que este se golpeara la cabeza con uno de los reposteros de la cocina-¡Jiroh-san! ¿Cuándo despertó?...no nos mire así, no es lo que usted piensa, solo estábamos jugando... ¿quiere probar el pastel? ¿O prefiere probar la merienda?...de seguro le gustan mucho-el nerviosismo no lo dejaba, la sonrisita neurótica lo hacía ver realmente estúpido mientras intentaba tapar con sus brazos su desnudo torso.

-¡No quiero nada!, se suponía que íbamos a sorprender a mi bello Atobe, y ustedes en vez de ayudar ¡prefieren tener sexo en mi virginal cocina! ò.ó

-...Mi cabeza...me duele la cabeza...-dijo Ryou intentando pararse del suelo-...¡¿Qué rayos te pasa Chotaroh?!, ¡¿porqué me empujaste tan agresivamente?! ¬¬+

-¡Yo no te empuje agresivamente!, ¡yo no soy agresivo!

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡Oye!, ¡¡acabas de golpearme!!, ¿eso no es ser agresivo? ò.ó

-¿Hum?...yo no soy agresivo, tú eres el debilucho u.ú

-¿Debilucho?, ¿me dijiste debilucho?, ¡¡Tú tienes cuerpo de mujer!!

-¿Qué dijiste? ò/ó...¡¡ah!! Entonces tú...

-¡¡YA CALLENSE!! ÒoÓ...¡¡me tienen harto!! ù.ú –Jiroh estaba a punto de explotar de ira, estaba realmente enojado.

¿Cómo era posible que le hicieran eso?, él había sacrificado dos horas de siesta por aquella celebración tan especial, y ese par de chicos ardientes hacían sus fantasías realidad, cuando él ni siquiera podía realizar aquel sueño de los chocolates con Atobe.

-Lo siento Jiroh-san, no fue nuestra intención...

-¿Qué no fue nuestra intención? ¬¬...si me decías que te tomara, que te hiciera mío, que te haga el amor hasta ya no poder más, que...

-¡¡Ya cállate!!, Jiroh-san no necesita enterarse de todo eso ò/ó

-¡¡A mí no me calles niñato!! ò.ó

-¿Niñato? ò.ó...no me dijiste que ya no era un niño, que me veía sexy, que no me resistiera, que me divirtiera con tu ya sabes que, que...

-¡¡YA BASTA!!-gritó Jiroh cansado de aquella pelea.

-¡Pues olvídate de todo lo que te dije!-habló Shishido ignorando a al pelinaranja.

-¡¿Quieres que lo olvide?! ¡Pues bien!, ¡será mejor olvidar toda esa estupidez!

-¡Estupidez eh!, si lo consideras así perfecto, no me interesa lo que pienses, niñato.

-¡¡Ah!!, ¡no soy un niño!, ¡Shishido-baka!

-¡Imbécil!-cogió al menor por el cuello de la camisa mientras lo miraba con odio-Si vuelves a llamarme así, te juro que te...-detuvo su amenaza al notar que eran observados no solo por Akutagawa.

-¿Porqué tanto griterío eh?-la voz del más acróbata del equipo se hizo presente.

Continuará...


	2. Gakuto, respira Jiroh, despierta

**DESEOS SIN CUMPLIR**

_**Capítulo # 1: Quiero ser tuyo...**_

-¡Chotaroh, ayúdame con las papas!-se escuchó la voz de Shishido desde la cocina.

-¡Allá voy Shishido-san!-respondió Ohtori desde la habitación de un durmiente pelinaranja-Vamos Jiroh-san, usted también tiene que ayudar.

El lindo Chotaroh intentaba despertar al bello durmiente. La pregunta es: ¿Qué hace Ohtori en el cuarto de Jiroh?, y ¿Porqué Shishido está en la cocina de la casa de Jiroh?

-Rayos, Atobe llegará muy pronto-dijo Shishido que se encontraba en la cocina cubierto de harina y cáscaras de papas-¡Chotaroh, date prisa!

El pobre Shishido estaba... ¿cocinando? Sí, eso hacía, cocinaba para Atobe, ¡¿qué rayos hacía Shishido cocinando para Atobe en la casa de Jiroh?!

-Me rindo, despertar a Jiroh-san es imposible-dijo Chotaroh que ya estaba más que cansado y resignado.

Ohtori había intentado despertarlo con todo, desde gritos y cachetadas, hasta platillos y música metalera.

-Hum...Atobe, quiero...eso-decía Akutagawa entre sueños mientras daba vueltas en su cama.

-¡Jiroh-san!-exclamó el peligris algo aterrado-¡No quiero saber que está soñando!

-Atobe, quiero...más...-seguía entre sueños.

-¡Ah! ¡Jiroh-san es un pervertido!-dijo Ohtori que estaba más que alterado y con las mejillas ardiendo mientras sus pensamientos se guiaban de las palabras de su risueño sempai.

-¡Más, más...!-exclamaba con una sonrisa sin dejar de moverse sobre la cama-¡...más, más chocolates!, más...hum, ¡rico!-soñaba con Atobe y sus deliciosos chocolates sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Chocolates?... ¡Ah, Shishido-san!-dijo desesperado antes de salir rápidamente de la habitación y dirigirse a la cocina.

Shishido estaba enfurecido, bañado en harina y cáscaras de papas, cáscaras de huevos, y con varias chispas de chocolate sobre su ropa.

-¡¡Chotaroh!! ¡¿Qué rayos hacías?!-dijo muy enojado.

Ohtori no pudo aguantar la risa al ver el aspecto de su sempai, no pudo parar de reír hasta que sintió que era bañado en agua helada.

-Para que se te quite lo burlón-dijo Shishido con un balde vacío en las manos.

-¡Ah, Shishido-san!-gritó temblando como un pollito mojado.

-Lo siento Chotaroh, pero te lo merecías.

-¡Pero hace frío!-dijo mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo y tiritaba.

El bello Chotaroh se veía tan indefenso, inocente, y mojado, sobre todo mojado. Shishido se acercó a él de forma sensual.

-Chotaroh, te ves tan...tan... ¡sexy!-dijo sonriendo de lado.

Pero claro, Ohtori no solo es lindo y tierno, sino que también tiene un cuerpo espectacular, y si sumamos el agua recorriendo su piel, nos da como resultado un Shishido... A pesar de ser un chico de aspecto frío y conservador, Ryou no pudo ante tal tentación.

-"¿Escuché bien?, ¿me dijo sexy?"-pensaba Chotaroh mirando directamente el rostro de Shishido-...Shishido-san, ¿Porqué me mira así?

Ryou ignoró la pregunta de Ohtori, y fijó su mirada en su cuello, húmedo y delicioso, así lo veía él, delicioso.

Se acercó más a él, y aspiró el aroma de su cuello.

-Hueles...a miel-dijo antes de pasar sus labios sobre el cuello de Chotaroh.

El peligris había quedado atónito hasta el momento, pero al sentir los labios de su sempai sobre su piel, se estremeció notablemente.

-Shishido-san, ¿qué hace?-dijo algo asustado.

-¿Qué hago?...dime tú, ¿qué quieres que te haga?-dijo con un tono sensual antes de lamer el cuello del menor con su lengua húmeda y cálida.

Ohtori dio un gemido muy fuerte al sentir la lengua de Shishido.

-Shi...shido...san-intentaba no volver a gemir, pero era casi imposible, Shishido había empezado a subir su mano por debajo de su camisa-¡Agh!, Shishido...san, ¡agh! ¡Pare! por...por favor...-suplicaba Chotaroh al sentir que las manos de su tan querido sempai lo tocaban con malicia.

-No te resistas Chotaroh-susurró Shishido a su oído-Se que quieres hacerlo, se que yo te gusto, y que me deseas-murmuró antes de besar los labios de Ohtori de manera posesiva.

El peligris se quedó quieto, pero luego no dudó en responder aquel beso.

¿A caso Chotaroh sentía algo más que amistad por su compañero de dobles? ¡Pues claro que sí!

Ryou al ver que era correspondido empieza a jugar con la lengua del menor, e increíblemente Ohtori accede al juego.

Lo que Shishido había dicho era cierto, Chotaroh lo deseaba, desde mucho antes. Se había enamorado de él como un estúpido, pero el temor de no ser aceptado había reprimido esos sentimientos hacia su sempai.

Y ahora estaba ahí, saboreando los labios de Shishido, jugando con su lengua, y dejándose tocar por él; lo deseaba, en serio deseaba que Shishido lo hiciera suyo... ¿Sería posible que eso sucediera?

Debido a la falta de aire, tuvieron que separarse. Ohtori respiraba con dificultad, pero Shishido, a pesar de tener la respiración agitada, no se detuvo; fue directo hacia el cuello del menor nuevamente y lo empezó a besar y lamer.

-Hum, Shishido-san...yo...lo deseo...-dijo Chotaroh entre gemidos antes de bajar su mano hasta los pantalones de su sempai.

-Hum, veo que...ya no eres un niño-dijo el castaño mientras abrazaba a su "amigo" por la cintura y se apegaba más hacia él acorralándolo a la pared-Dime Chotaroh... ¿quieres...?

-¡¡Sí, si quiero!!-dijo precipitadamente y con los ojos cristalinos.

-Pero no te he dicho que es lo que...

-¡Me da lo mismo! Si se trata de ti...siempre diré que sí-una sonrisa inocente apareció en los labios del menor.

-...Entonces...-dijo Shishido antes de mover lentamente al menor haciendo que este se recostara sobre el piso-...empecemos mi querido Chotaroh.

-¡¡Tómame, tómame!! ¡¡QUIERO SER TUYO!!-sus ojitos parecían estrellitas mientras gritaba efusivamente

-Que impaciente...-dijo mirándolo sorprendido.

-Lo...lo siento, es por la emoción, me vuelve idiota.

-Cla...claro, Chotaroh-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Después de recuperar ese semblante serio, prosiguió a besar los labios de su queridísimo kohai. Luego llevó la mano de este hasta sus propios pantalones.

-Diviértete mi hermoso niño-dijo con una sonrisa pervertida mientras intentaba desabrochar la camisa de Ohtori.

-¡Claro Shishido-san!, lo haré como en las películas que tiene Oshitari-sempai en su cuarto-dijo con una sonrisita inocente, muy digna de su estilo.

-¿Oshitari?... ¿De qué películas estás hablando?-dijo después de desabrochar por completo la camisa del menor, estaba un poco sonrojado al imaginarse aquellas películas.

-De esas que ve en la noche... ¿como era su nombre?, a sí, "Jeremy y las noches con un portero", y también había otra..."Diecinueve hombres en mi cama"...y también una que me quería prestar, se llamaba... "Noches eternas con tu kohai"

-¡¡QUÉ!!-gritó sumamente enfurecido-"¡¿qué mierda intentabas Oshitari?!"-pensó con aspecto muy molesto.

Mientras en alguna parte de aquella adinerada casa...

-Ah... ¿por qué tanto escándalo?...-se levantó perezosamente de la cama antes de dar un pequeño bostezo-...No dejan a uno descansar en paz...me despiertan justo cuando estoy soñando que Atobe me daba mis chocolatitos en la boca...-salió de su habitación con los cabellos despeinados y los ojos entreabiertos.

Y en la cocina de aquella casa casi mansión, se podía ver a un Chotaroh en el piso con carita ingenua e imbécil y con la camisa desabrochada dejando ver sus pectorales y otras partes igual de atractivas de su cuerpo, mientras sus manos permanecían en una parte específica de los pantalones de su sempai, que precisamente estaba sobre él.

-Shishido-san, ¿por qué tan molesto?

-Dime Chotaroh, ¿Oshitari te ofreció algo?, ¿te tocó?, ¿te besó?... ¿haz tenido sexo con él?-la preocupación de que su amado y hermoso niño hubiera dejado atrás su inocencia le estaba calentando la cabeza.

-¡Claro que no!...jamás he hecho el amor con nadie...siempre he estado en la espera de que me hicieras caso Shishido-san, para que tú fueras mi primera vez-el sonrojo lo invadió por completo, y su sonrisa reflejaba sutileza.

-...Chotaroh...-susurró antes de acercarse a los labios del menor y besarlo con mucha suavidad y ternura.

-...Shishido-san, quiero que me hagas el amor, onegai...-dijo antes de apretar suavemente el miembro de Ryou.

-¡Ahmm!...-Shishido no pudo evitar el gemido causado por aquella caricia que lo llenaba de ansias-...Claro, mi hermoso niño...

Besó y lamió su cuello, sus hombros, sus dulces pectorales, lamía y mordía con delicadeza cada uno de sus pezones; mientras su kohai jadeaba de placer al sentirse hervir debajo de su tan excitante Shishido-san.

-Hum... ¡Te amo Shishido-san! Te amo y...quiero ser solo tuyo, quiero que...me hagas el amor hasta ya no poder más... ¡Ahmm!-la cocina se llenó de los gemidos y las declaraciones de amor del peligris.

-...Te haré el amor hasta que se haga de noche, te haré el amor hasta que vuelva a salir el sol, te haré gritar de placer, te haré hervir cuando me sientas dentro de ti, te haré...-puf, la puerta de la cocina se abre de un duro portazo.

-¡¡Te haré llorar, pero a palazos!! ¡Y a ti también si no salen ahora mismo de mi cocina! ¡¡PAR DE CALENTURIENTOS!!-su aspecto era increíblemente furioso, estaba irreconocible.

-¿Jiroh?-preguntó el castaño muy extrañado en ver a su amigo en ese estado.

-¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Jiroh-san!!-exclamó el "hermoso niño" al ver a su risueño sempai mirándolos con furia. Empujó a Shishido con gran fuerza haciendo que este se golpeara la cabeza con uno de los reposteros de la cocina-¡Jiroh-san! ¿Cuándo despertó?...no nos mire así, no es lo que usted piensa, solo estábamos jugando... ¿quiere probar el pastel? ¿O prefiere probar la merienda?...de seguro le gustan mucho-el nerviosismo no lo dejaba, la sonrisita neurótica lo hacía ver realmente estúpido mientras intentaba tapar con sus brazos su desnudo torso.

-¡No quiero nada!, se suponía que íbamos a sorprender a mi bello Atobe, y ustedes en vez de ayudar ¡prefieren tener sexo en mi virginal cocina!-otro grito plagado de furia.

-...Mi cabeza...me duele la cabeza...-dijo Ryou intentando pararse del suelo-... ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa Chotaroh?! ¡¿Por qué me empujaste tan agresivamente?!-se quejó Ryou.

-¡Yo no te empuje agresivamente! ¡Yo no soy agresivo!-se defendió de tal comentario.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Oye, acabas de golpearme! ¿Eso no es ser agresivo?-dijo molesto.

-¿Hum?...yo no soy agresivo, tú eres el debilucho.

-¿Debilucho?, ¿me dijiste debilucho?, ¡¡Tú tienes cuerpo de mujer!!

-¿Qué dijiste?... ¡Ah, entonces tú...!

-¡¡YA CALLENSE!!...¡¡me tienen harto!!-Jiroh estaba a punto de explotar de ira, estaba realmente enojado.

¿Cómo era posible que le hicieran eso?, él había sacrificado dos horas de siesta por aquella celebración tan especial, y ese par de chicos ardientes hacían sus fantasías realidad, cuando él ni siquiera podía realizar aquel sueño de los chocolates con Atobe.

-Lo siento Jiroh-san, no fue nuestra intención...-se disculpo el menor.

-¿Qué no fue nuestra intención?...si me decías que te tomara, que te hiciera mío, que te haga el amor hasta ya no poder más, que...

-¡¡Ya cállate!! Jiroh-san no necesita enterarse de todo eso.-dijo con el ceño fruncido y con las mejillas muy rosadas.

-¡¡A mí no me calles niñato!!

-¿Niñato?...no me dijiste que ya no era un niño, que me veía sexy, que no me resistiera, que me divirtiera con tu ya sabes que, que...

-¡¡YA BASTA!!-gritó Jiroh cansado de aquella pelea.

-¡Pues olvídate de todo lo que te dije!-habló Shishido ignorando a al pelinaranja.

-¡¿Quieres que lo olvide?! ¡Pues bien!, ¡será mejor olvidar toda esa estupidez!

-¡Estupidez eh!, si lo consideras así perfecto, no me interesa lo que pienses, niñato.

-¡¡Ah, no soy un niño!! ¡Shishido-baka!

-¡Imbécil!-cogió al menor por el cuello de la camisa mientras lo miraba con odio-Si vuelves a llamarme así, te juro que te...-detuvo su amenaza al notar que eran observados no solo por Akutagawa.

-¿Porqué tanto griterío eh?-la voz del más acróbata del equipo se hizo presente.

Continuará...


End file.
